Never Leave Me
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Masamune comes to terms with how he feels about Kojuro. But he's a man of action and isn't always good with words. Will he be able to tell him how he feels before they part ways again?


**First let me just say I'm sorry to anyone who is reading my other stories. I just started (and finished) watching Sengoku Basara. **

**BEST ANIME EVER!**

**I had to write something for it. Because the KojuroXMasamune is so odviouse.**

**Hope you enjoy. I'll update everything else soon :)**

The first thing he wanted to do when he saw him was fall into his arms. But he couldn't in front of all his men. Kojuro had managed to break out of Hideyoshi's hold and found his way back. He was over joyed to see him and all of his men breathed a sigh of relief.

They had been able to since the tension Katakura's absence. It was the first time that Masamune had never been separated from his retainer before. The one who always protects his back, his right eye.

But Kojuro was leaving in the morning on another mission. It led Masamune to sneak into Kujuro's room at night. He'd seem to be expecting, he was still awake at this late. Masamune started to fill him in on the adventures that had happened in his absence. Not spearing any detail, especially not the part about Motochika Chosokabe.

"It sounds like you guys got along pretty well."

"He's a crazy guy," Date smirked.

"I'm glad to see you took care of yourself."

They were silent for a while, "I missed you," Date admitted shifting a bit closer. He needed to be close to him again. Part of him was scared that he was dreaming and that when he woke up Kojuro would disappear.

"Are you okay?"

Masamune felt like a kid again, all he wanted right now was too held but he was to prideful he couldn't bring himself to ask. Instead he looked up with his one eye begging his retainer to understand.

Kojuro didn't take his time pulling the younger man towards him resting Date's head on his chest securing his arms safely around his waist. They still didn't speak, enjoying the closeness. He even stayed quiet when he felt Masamune shaking in his hold and a few sobs escape his mouth.

After time passed Date's calmed down enough he pulled away enough to smile up at Kojuro, "Make sure you come back safe. I'm not sure I'll be able to control this bunch of men by myself, you see."

"Understood Masamune-sama."

"You can just call me Masamune. There's no need for the formalities when we are alone." He wrapped his arms around his retainer's neck. He was worried his lower lip which was uncharacteristic for him. He wasn't sure of what he was about to do or how the other would react.

But he had to try. It was all so clear to what he wanted when Kojuro was gone. He'd missed him so much and after suffering from the sever ache in his chest. It had been obvious to his men as well.

He was in love.

He was in love with Katakura Kojuro.

"What's wrong." His retainer asked looking at him with earnest eyes.

"I-I…" he lowered his head ashamed that he had stuttered. He'd always been a man of action so he did the one thing he could think of. He kissed Kojuro. It was quick and gentile, and he couldn't bring himself to look at him once he was done.

"Masamune…"

"It's okay. You don't have to pretend to like me back or anything," he bit his tongue again. He tried to stand but strong arms kept him in place. Before he could screw up and say anything he was being kissed again.

His heart was beating out of his chest letting himself fall into the others embrace as their mouths moved against each other. A hand tangled in his hair. He couldn't help but smile when he could feel all of Kojuro's emotions poured into the kiss.

He soon found himself on his back looking up with one eye. He knew he was blushing, but it was okay because Kojuro was too. He lifted a hand to trace the scare on his face. They smiled at each other before sharing in one last chastised kiss.

"I've too felt this way for a long time," Kojuro brushed Masamune's bangs out of his eye, taking the time to remove the eye patch as well, "You can't die tomorrow either."

Date smiled at the gesture, he trusted what was being said to him, "Lay with me he whispered.

"Masamune…" shock was written on his retainer's face.

"Not like that," he said in English, "I just want to sleep and I don't want to be away from you. You were already gone for so long and now you're leaving again tomorrow."

Kojuro nodded lying down next to the other. Date's head was tucked under his chin as he curled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around him kissing the top of his head.

"I will always come back to your side. You'll never have to question that."

FIN


End file.
